Starlight Stalker
by Abigail Skywalker
Summary: So, I had this interesting idea. Natsu is pretty dumb when it comes to the laws of attraction. Lucy is too shy around love, to admit anything. So if they don't build up any romance when they're younger how about a romance for when they are older and more mature. What if one dies and the other goes back in time to prevent it. So many possibilities. So this is what I came up with.
1. Gone Rogue

**So, I had this interesting idea. **

**Natsu is pretty dumb when it comes to the laws of attraction, Lucy is far too shy about the subject of love to admit to anything. So …. they are not the sort of people who I would imagine being young lovers. I don't think they could, unless locked up in a room together after having been told by the others, that (he/she) likes them.**

**So if they don't build up any romance when they're younger how about a romance for when they are older and more mature. **

**Or ... What if one gets married and the other greatly dislikes it. **

**Or ... What if one dies and the other goes back in time to prevent it. **

**There are so many possibilities and this is what I came up with.**

.

.

The Starlight Stalker. Gone Rogue

Chapter 1.

.

.

Sometime around 11pm down the streets of Magnolia City there was not a sound to be heard, but for a gentle tap tap of a young woman's shoes down an empty street. The night air was cold, clean, and very refreshing for those who had just come out of a stuffy building. There was no moon on that night and the stars shone brightly in the heavens as if trying to make up for the loss of the moon. This person liked being out under the eyes of the stars. It always made them feel at home wherever they went, and this was because the young lady in question was a stella mage (a summoner of spirits).

Lucy of Fairy Tail, the spirit summoner in question, had been enjoying a very hard earned night out with friends. She had not gone to the guild and spent her time there drinking and eating as was expected of a wizard from Fairy Tail. But instead, had taking up Levy's offer to go to a book studying group at a local library. It had been exciting to meet with other people, besides those who thrived on magic, people who loved reading and who were aspiring in creative writing. The book club had been lovely and afterwards they had gone out to dinner at a place fit for elegant people who wanted to get somewhere in life. She had thought then that she should dine at places like that more often, if only her best friend had manners of any kind that he could just switch on temporarily so she could come to these sorts of places. But alas, there was no hope for him. He was no doubt either still fighting Gray, off leveling all the tables in the guild, or simply sleeping in his own beer.

She sighed, '_Why must he always do the same thing every day. __Would it really hurt him to just try and do something a little bit different and interesting._' she thought back to all the times he and she had been alone together, when they talked together, when they laughed together, and when they helped each other. Lucy had also thought she and Natsu might develop feelings for each other one day, and although Lucy could admit to admiring him often from time to time she would never be able to admit it to his face. She stopped and looked up at the stars. '_If __I__ did __do __that, he would m__o__st certainly laugh at __me__.'_

She let out a sorrow-filled sigh and let the wayward thought go. She would get over it, and in no doubt find someone far more worthwhile in the long run. Someone who didn't feel the need to call her fat to her face, or tease and laugh at her. Someone who would take her seriously.

"Yes!" Lucy said psyching herself up. "I'm worth investing in a beautiful long-term relationship. I don't want left-overs." She will get the perfect gentleman. That is the sort of person she wanted to fall in love with.

She was carrying on with her walk back to her apartment when she heard the sound of footprints following close behind, but when she glanced back her she saw nothing. After walking ahead a few more paces, she risks looking behind again, only this time to see a tall shrouded figure in a long black cape. She couldn't make out any other features because the darkness made it hard to see anything. She picked up her pace and tried to loss the guy. '_What if he follow__s me__ home_' she thought. _'__What if __I'm__ being targeted to be kidnapped again.__'_ Her trail of thoughts were miserable and she started making herself feel worse. _'Just go home, ignore him, he is probably just walking back home too.' _

She got to her house as soon as possible, let herself in and locked the doors. She let herself breath a sigh of relief and went upstairs to run herself a bath. She would want a good hot one tonight. That was kind-of scary, very similar to that time when her father had been the one stalking her, but thankfully she had found out that the stalker was her father. It was still scary when you didn't know. She went into the bathroom and turned the taps on. _'__I wonder what would have happened if he followed me here._' The terrible thoughts still lingered in her mind. She took off her clothes and put them in her washing basket, then wrapped herself up in a towel. She felt at peace being in her own house though, and safe that no one broke in but her strange friends.

Her bath was set and she had started humming to herself joyfully trying to forget the worrying stalking event. When she heard the noise of her window opening. '_That ha__s__ to be __N__atsu! No one __comes__ in that way, but Happy and him.'_ She pushed open the bathroom door to look out, "Natsu! ..." she started calling out, but instead stood transfixed in horror, for in the middle of her room stood the black tall figure from earlier.

"What are you doing here!" she screamed, "This is a private house get out!" The shrouded man in black said nothing, but instead responded by moving to the window pulling it shut and closing the curtains, locking himself in with her. She felt her fear rise again at the closeness of this creep. "You will regret ever coming in here!" she said threateningly, moving her hand down to grab her keys, but they were not on her hips. She rushed for the bathroom to get them off the windowsill where she now remembered she put them.

"No, none of that." the stranger moved exceedingly fast and grabbed her by the waist before she had time to even properly turn round. His hand came up to her mouth preventing her scream from being heard by her neighbours. She kicked and tried to scream to escape, but his grip was as strong as iron. In all her movements her towel had begun to loosen and started to slip. She used her hands to try and hold it up to no avail, as the stranger to saw what was happening he took the moment of opportunity and pulled it off her body totally exposing herself to him.

Lucy tried to cover her breasts before he saw, but he just lifted her up over his shoulder and dumped her onto her bed. The movement itself enough to make her loose her grip and show him everything. Lucy sat up and immediately tried to move across to the other side of the bed. He grabbed her and laid her out flat on her back and then climbed on top using his stronger body and heavier weight to hold her in an immovable position. His hands held her arms down on the sheets out to the sides of her body, while astride her the muscles in his legs gripped hers tightly.

A few mind-blowing, agonizing moments passed for Lucy as he seemed to be admiring her body. She was in the stage of shock, deliberating whether or not to scream, whether someone would actually come and save her, or whether they would just think she was being weird again and ignore the cries completely.

The molester above her moved both his hands onto her breasts, and then gently started kneading and pulling them. Lucy had never been touched in this way before and shock filled her entire system as she found herself getting turned on by a stranger's touch. Her hands were twitching as if trying to find out how they even worked again. Her body might be betraying her, but her mind would not. If force wouldn't work, then maybe she could talk him out of it.

"Please don't do this, I'll pay you to leave. Just … get … off..." Hearing her own refusal seemed to activate all the numbed energy that had remained hidden up to this point and she started to push his hands away from her with all her might. But it was useless. She was far weaker than him. She began to hyperventilate and stiffen uncontrollably when her fear increased.

"Don't! I'm a me..." Lucy not expect to be interrupted, but his lips came down swiftly and sucked the sentence from her mouth. His hands softened their grip on her breasts as he continued to kiss her in an unexpectedly gentle manner. After a dozen breasts kneads and slow kisses she started to relax into the gentle feeling. '_What was wrong with __me? __H__ow c__an I__ allow this to happen?' _she turned her mouth away forcefully from him and screamed, "Get off! Get off! Get off!"

He gripped her breasts hard again and pulled himself up her body, while pushing his weight down upon her, "And, Why should I Lady Lucy?" he muttered in a teasing, and mysterious voice, "Do you have someone else in mind you would rather do it with? You were all alone this evening. That's not right. Do you want to keep your body all to yourself until you're old?" His hips were rubbing against hers as he was talking and she could feel he was very much aroused. He leaned forward again and whispered, "Why don't you just let loose with me now? It will be fun, I guarantee it." The shock from his words sent her mind into overload and she felt a rush of fluids down her body to her lower stomach. _'No! __Why am I__ getting __turned on by this? I don't want to have sex!__' _

She glared back into his face, but couldn't see anything as his head and body still remained covered by his hood and tattered cape. He held up a finger to his lips. "shhhhh. You don't want to wake your neighbours do you?" He traced her body with his fingers staring at every aspect of it. "You're amazing, just as I imagined."

He kept on touching her breasts, kept on rubbing her body with his, and kept on kissing her neck. _'Maybe he was an admirer of hers that had spent to long looking at the posters of Fairytail and had decided he might give her a go._' She didn't feel like she being used like a worthless sex tool, but it felt more like he was worshipping her, treating her as a goddess. The more he caused her to feel, the more she found her resistance leaving her. Her mind tried to process it. This didn't feel like rape, as it was described in stories she had read. It was personal, gentle, and slow, and "Huuuhhhhhm." she heard a small, but long sound pass through her lips as he rocked against her again. '_What was he doing to her.'_

"Lucy." the man whispered, kissing her neck again. His hands left her breasts and started travelling down her body. She breathed in a shocked gasp as his hands settled on her hips, and started rubbing the skin just below her belly button. "Lucy," he spoke out her name, as he pushed the soft skin there, "Lucy, love me." he breathed into her hair at the back of her neck. "Love me." His words shocked her, it was as if he was asking permission, but also the fact he said her name with such passion and need. '_No one ha__s__ ever spoken __to me__ like th__is__. __No one ha__s__. Who __i__s this guy?'_

"Who … are … you?" Lucy questioned breathlessly, with as much anger as she still felt she could give, accenting ever word.

He sat up and took off his cape and hood. Throwing them to Lucy's floor. What shocked her most at that moment in time was not the sight of the filthiest clothes she had ever seen falling to her floor, but the amount of scars on the man's face. There were deep cuts and what looked like burns across his face. If she didn't know better she'd say he had been fighting dragons. His hair was dirty and black as if it had been dipped into boot polish and then scratched back into shape by running through hedges. He didn't stop there, but carried on taking off his black, long sleeved coat and vest. His chest looked just as badly wounded as his face cut and burnt in many of places.

Lucy drew up her hand and touched his wounded chest experimentally. The others in the guild had always seemed to receive a lot of wounds from missions, but never as much as this. Her heart started to emotionally bleed for the pain this stranger must have been through. _'What __am I__ doing?' _ Somehow a feeling of calm had settled upon her. Did her subconsciousness know a secret?

The stranger seemed just as shocked as she was by her actions, and gently pulled her hand away from his chest and turned around. He pulled his boots off and his trousers, and then turned round to climb back onto her, but this time totally naked as well.

He crawled his way onto the bed and spread her legs apart coming up in-between them this time. His eyes captured hers and she could see the lust in them. He was hungry for her. She felt her legs start to shake uncontrollably at such intimate closeness. 'Is_ this really happening to __me__? __My first time will be with a complete and utter stranger?_'

He moved her around and tried to get into what she could only imagine might be the best sexual position for him.

"Wait," she whispered breathlessly, not really sure what she could do at this point, "Please don't hurt me. This will be my first time. I don't know how..." she stopped, a mocking voice in her head started speaking, _'was he really going to care at this point. He was probably going to rape her three or four times then leave. Or he would...'_

"Lucy." the older man called her name. He leaned forward across her body and planted a tender kiss on her forehead, then another on her cheek, then a deeper one on her lips, and then a really passionate one into her neck. Her whole body was shaking at this point. She thought he would stop soon, and then just continue with,... what he had started. Her left hand travelled down below to check just how far apart they were. She couldn't quite see at this angle. She placed her hand over her virginity feeling very vulnerable and scared, and yet she also shocked herself with just how curious she was to know how it would feel to have him inside her body. She ordered her mind to stop conjuring those thoughts, but that did not help her. She could feel it, that part of him rubbing against her thigh, and couldn't help, but wonder if it would be able to fit. Her right hand came down to try and move it slightly, but once she had held it he let off a loud groan of pleasure that could only mean he liked what she had done, so she let it go. But he didn't stop, he just kept kissing her neck over and over in the same spot breathing in her scent and kissing deeper.

He took both her hands away from their bodies and put them above their heads on Lucy's pillows, and just held them there with one hand as the other came back down to touch her breasts again.

Lucy could hear herself pant tying to get enough oxygen to her brain to try and make sense of the feelings that were being awakened inside her. She could feel the sheets between her legs were getting wet as he was getting more desperate with his touches. Her body was loosing it. Her mind was shutting down. His knee came up between her legs and started rocking her body pushing her up and down on the bed. He kissed her neck, and then suck it, and then kiss it again, and just as she thought he was finished in that area his teeth came down on it. She let out a gasp as he continued to rock into her, teeth embedder into her neck, knee rubbing between her legs, and his hand squeezing that one breast. She could feel her whole body shaking and her stomach was tightening in a way it had never done before. '_What __i__s happening to __me__?'_

He let go of her hands and sat up. Looking down at her body again. She felt like a soggy mess, and wanted to cover up, so she wrapped her arms around her head so that he could see her expression and so that she couldn't see what he did to her body next.

He pulled her arms away, and looked deeply into her eyes. "I want to see all of you Lucy." his voice sounding husky with passion, but at the same time so familiar. He ran his fingers over her face down her lips and under her chin, where he framed her face with his other hand and kissed her again deeply.

With lust and passion in his eyes he sat back up again, lifting her hips to his own, he slowly pushed into her stretching her painfully out, pushing further in, inch by inch.

Lucy was breathless and in uncomfortable pain, but she knew that it would be best to let this happen rather than fight it any longer. All she could think about was breathing, breathing, and breathing. He was lifting her hips just a bit more. He was touching her chest again, and … then her mind turned to mush.

_Too much, too much,_

_More, and more. _

Her mind and heart were operating at the same level.

_deeper, deeper,_

_harder, harder, _

_faster, faster,_

_again, again_.

She opened her eyes, she hadn't been aware that she closed them.

She was certain she was about to break, her body was about to...

He stopped for a brief moment, and shifted one of her legs over his body, and rolled her over so she was lying on her side with that leg stretched out infront of her. She wasn't sure which leg or even which side she was lying on her mind had listed it as unnecessary information. He then continued thumping into her, or that was what it felt like to her.

She heard herself give out some really loud moans over and over again.

And then faster faster...

harder harder...

She then let go of whatever it was that had coiled and tightened in her stomach and suddenly felt a great release in her, and saw a wash of colour infront of her closed eyes and felt her entire body shaking from her sexual... what was it called. She didn't care anymore. The naked man on top of her as came just a few moments later and she surprised herself again that night by wrapping one arm around him as he fell forward on her.

He rolled down to her side infront of her body and embraced her. The rough and harsh exterior of the scarred man seemed to have melted away somewhere in the passion of their love making. And it was love making. Lucy couldn't imagine calling it anything different. She lifted her hand up to touch his neck. His neck was the softest, unscathed surface of his body. He let out a sigh of contentment as she touched him. Unlike the rest of him his neck had the least amount of scars on it, as far as she could tell he only had one.

_Only one... _

_One..._

Shock pumped through her body for the umpteenth time that night. His body was larger and scarred, his hair was black, his style had been cruelly killed, his smile was not often, but it was him, wasn't it?

She sat up suddenly and looked down at him. He rolled over and looked up at her dreamily aware of her giving off an inspection attitude.

"Luce? What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's what's wrong." she said pointing at him, how she found the strength to summon all that extra energy she would never know. "Why are you old, Natsu?! and why didn't you tell me who the hell you were! And why are you dressed like a tramp? And how did you get all those scars?!"

"How did you know it was me?" Natsu asked with a confused and slightly worried face, as if she might refuse to speak to him again.

"There is only one wizard I know with a scar like that on his neck, and he is my best friend..." she suddenly felt awkward talking about Natsu with Natsu. Was it the same Natsu? Was it a Natsu from a different realm, or perhaps a clone Natsu. "Where are you from and what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here are you, and for the last time YOU MUST STOP BREAKING INTO MY APPARTMENT! It's creepy, and scary, and ..."

She found herself stopping when she saw the grin spreading across his face. "What's so funny." she muttered angrily.

"Nothing much." he sighed and lifted up his hand and brushed it across her bare skin. "It's just so strange... " his eyes took on a deep anguish that he had hidden so well up until now. "I've missed hearing you yell at me." He pulled her body down on top of his own again. "Lucy, my Lucy. I've missed you so much." she felt him bury his nose into her neck and deeply inhale her scent, and then kiss her neck again.

She really had to admire this Natsu right now. He had gotten her to fall for him just like that. She sighed, Well it might be inevitable, she might just fall in love with her crazy best friend. She pulled his face away from her neck and looked at him, and took in everything, the cuts on his cheeks and forehead, the burn under his right eye. His green eyes looked darker and more tired than what she was used to.

_'What on earth happened to him?'_

"You look terrible. I think you need a bath." She stated matter-of-factly and got back up. "Follow me to the bathroom I had a nice bath waiting for me which will be cold by now, but I'm sure you can readjust the temperature." She moved to the edge of her bed, and stood up, but failed quite brilliantly as she crashed back down to the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu jumped out of the bed with renewed energy to help her up. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but for some strange reason my legs aren't working." She spoke with frustration. And used Natsu's body to pull herself upright again.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked. Once she was at eyeish level again she noticed the proud smirk on his face, as he allowed his supporting hand to wonder down her back and onto her ass. "I think every aspect of you is working perfectly."

"Into the bath, NOW! NATSU!" Lucy ordered slapping his hand away with renewed authority that had until this moment remained dormant, and pointed to the bathroom. He practically ran into the bath, with now what Lucy could only imagine as playful fear, and sunk down in satisfaction as he heated up the still water to something far hotter. Lucy cleaned herself up and got out some of her hardly used long concealing pyjamas to wear after her shower. He looked up for another session, but she was not going to have it.

When she went back into the bathroom she insisted that they wash his hair. Some of it felt like it had been glued together some of it felt like it had been melted together, whatever had happened to it. She cut out the really bad bits and got it to look more like it's original colour and shape if not a little bit uneven and longer. She then got him out of the bath and drying himself, and then took her own turn in the shower.

"Hummmm..." she groaned while trying to rub herself clean.

"Hummmm what?" Natsu asked, simply enjoying watching her shower.

She gave him a short uncertain glance. "You need a better haircut. Why did you allow your hair to get so disturbing gross. It's no wonder I couldn't recognize you."

"Well I just forgot. I've been travelling by myself for months." he muttered leaning backwards naked against her bathroom wall. "You … you want to cut it for me? You can if it disturbs you that much."

"Um, okay." She hadn't ever cut anyone's hair in her life, but somehow asking one of her celestial spirits to do it for her seemed out of the question at this moment in time. Everything was just to close... and personal.

.

"There's my Natsu." she said proud of her handiwork. Natsu's grin was permanently fixed to his face, as he kept his eyes fixed on the woman above him.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I know." She said flatly, she was tired and she had been up for hours now and was just exhausted... _However... _"About this breaking in business. This is an ABSOLUTE NO NO!" _how many times ha__ve I__ been over this?_ "You are not allowed to do that ever again. GOT IT! Never! Never! Never! Again."

"Are you going to give me a key then Lucy?" He smiled up at her. His murkiness and dirtiness gone in his bath. He was definitely her Natsu, just with a lot more scars and age lines.

She huffed in exaggerated irritation. "I'm going back to strip the bed. There is no way I can sleep in that tonight." She wobbled back to the room and got out what she needed, and started stripping the bed.

"Do you want any help?" Natsu asked from the doorway.

"No way, you won't do it right. You don't know how to make a bed. You'll probably end up ripping apart my sheets."

"Yeah, you're probably right." so he just stood there watching her prepare the bed.

"Hey, you can go put your dirty clothes in the washer over there."

"Yes boss." Natsu obeyed picking up his clothes and giving her a mock salute. And shoved them into the machine on a quick rinse.

"Oh and put these in too!" she chucked him the old bed sheets.

"Too late I already put it on." He lifted them up to his face and smelt them.

"Ga!.. Gross! Don't do that! That's disgusting!" Lucy yelled mortified.

"No, it's not." He held it out for her, "Here you try."

"NO WAY!" she slapped his arm away knocking the sheets into a corner. He used that opportunity to grab a hold of her and wrestle her onto the bed again. "Natsu, no." she said in a quiet and serious tone. She was not going to be ready for something like earlier again so soon.

"Hey! Just lie down, relax, and get some sleep. I'll come and join you in a bit." and with that he got back off the bed and headed back into the bathroom leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_'I can't believe I just had sex with Natsu. Well,.. an older Natsu. Much older. Is he like 30 something now? I can't tell. This is so weird. It's like we're still acting the way we always used to.' _she slipped under the covers and pulled them up to her chin despite the fact that she felt far too hot for them anyway._ 'Why did he just force himself on me though? And since when did he start liking me?'_ she shook her head and hid under the covers._ 'This doesn't make any sense? How did he change? Why?' _

She touched her stomach rubbing it gently remembering how it felt to have him bury himself inside her. She blushed and resurfaced from under the covers and threw them back to give her some air. She was sure she was blushing a brilliant red right now.

.

.

Lucy couldn't seem to get any rest at all and then Natsu came back in thankfully clothed and snuggled into bed with her.

"Natsu? What happened to you? Where on earth have you been?"

"The bathroom."

"No I mean..."

He interrupted, "We'll talk about it in the morning Luce. Okay." he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her softly in the neck which Lucy thought felt strangely sore. But oddly enough Lucy found herself being able to sleep soundly within minutes of being held in Natsu's arms. It was by all means the only thing out of all their activities tonight that she knew quite well and felt perfectly comfortable in doing. And she fell into a peaceful exhausted sleep in her best friend's arms.

In a few hours later they were both asleep in each others arms, and couldn't hear the sound of a window unlocking and opening.

.

.

**This is the first sexy story I have written and it's the first story I've written back to back. I have literally been writing since 3 in the afternoon, and it is now half past 11 at night, yes it is a long time, but I was making this story up as I went along. I think it turned out pretty well. Well have a happy April fools day everyone. I've worked hard. **

**Please leave a REVIEW. :D**


	2. The Other Natsu

**Thank you so much guys for all your very positive feedback. It is finally the Easter Holidays! Yeah! You think I'll be doing lots of chapters now that I will be having some time off uni? Unfortunately no. I shall be very busy during the Holidays, but I'll do my best to update when I can. I really love where I see this story going.**

**As you all know. I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do hope you enjoy this made up one.**

**Chapter 2:**

.

.

The Starlight Stalker: The Other Natsu

.

.

Natsu is the sort of man that does nothing half-heartedly. He either gives his all or nothing at all. If everything else in life was ignored, Natsu would always keep that motto. In everything, 'To do his best.' And he did.

He slept well, and deeply.

He ate well, and enjoyed every bit of food.

He fished like it was the best thing in the world to do.

He drank well and laughed loudly and heartily.

He loved his friends and family and kept them protected and happy.

He fought with all his might, and never gave up.

So it should not really come as much of a surprise to anyone, that Natsu had never really bothered about getting into any romantic relationship. He didn't really care about it at the moment, he couldn't be brought to think about like all the other weak losers in the guild.

Because doesn't falling in love with someone make you want to have sex with them, and wouldn't that prevent 'a girl' from sharing in the fun of adventure if she had a baby inside her. And then when she had their baby wouldn't she spend more time with the baby than him. He couldn't imagine it being all that fun at all. So, if that annoying thing called love ever happened to him he knew that he would want to go all the way. He would put his entire life on the line and cherish hers as much as his own. For he was quite sure, that when he came to fall in love he 'just would.' And that it would be fine and straight forward just like everything else in his life.

Now, Natsu had noticed how some of the men in the guild had spread rumours about him and Lucy, but he just didn't care. They weren't true, and as long as Lucy didn't get to mad he was fine leaving it there. It wasn't as if he loved her like that or anything, or Lisanna for that matter, and it wasn't as if he didn't care about them, but he just didn't want that stupid and irrational closeness. Because it's just … to weird.

Yep, this was weird. This evening was boring and annoying. He had been having a great fight at the guild hall with Gray and Erza that was until the girly girls came along. He had no problem with them in general, but right now they were getting on his nerves. They were just being too damn flirtatious. Lisanna was offering him another drink and trying to sit on his lap, but it just felt so stupid, to act like this.

He looked around slightly ignoring Lisanna, she had had a lot to drink already, so she wasn't being her normal self. He saw Juvia was all over Gray trying to feed him some food she made him, and Erza was back in the corner eating cake, at least Erza never tried to flirt with him. Gajeel wasn't around, nor the thunder legion, nor the other three people team thingy, not Elfman, Happy had volunteered to guide Wendy and Carla to a distant city that took a lot of unusual routes so he wasn't going to be back for a while, and Lucy wasn't here either. Where was Lucy? He could have sworn she said she was going elsewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

He raised his glass and swallowed the rest of his drink down, for once he felt like this was totally meaningless and boring. Yes, that was it. It was boring.

"Hey Gray! You want to finish our fight NOW!?" He cracked his knuckles as he got up.

"No thanks." Gray looked even more drunk than usual. Had Juvia put something into the food? That was plain creepy. "I don't care for your mood swing fights."

Natsu scoffed. "Fine! See you whimpy losers! I'm going for a midnight swim!" He shot off as fast as he could. He didn't want any drunk girls trying to come onto him, so he never gave them an opportunity. "Eat my fire dust suckers!" He called back to them.

He had a very enjoyable swim and went straight home afterwards, but it just didn't feel like home without Happy. There it was messy and boring just like the guild. "Oh! I know. I'll go to Lucy's house." he said aloud to himself. He knew she would be asleep by now, and normally she sleeps very soundly, and he knew she wouldn't try anything weird on him like Lisanna did.

Lucy was just Lucy. She always kept her promises and always tried to help people. She always worried about money. She always loved her friends. Always got mad, but would always forgive someone when said they were really sorry, even her horrible dad. He smiled, and that was why he wanted to always be her best friend. Yes, she was weird, but in a very cool way.

He arrived far sooner than he thought he would and climbed up to her bedroom window silently so he didn't wake her. It was locked. He moved round to the window next to her chest of draws and pulled on it a bit, loosened the lock mechanism and then opened it.

The first thing that hit Natsu was that something was not quite right. As he climbed through the window he started getting this bad feeling that ate away at him. He darted to the bed to make sure she was alright, and that she was sleeping soundly. But she wasn't alone. He couldn't believe his eyes. Lucy was sleeping with someone else. Someone he didn't even know.

Natsu's heart dropped as he took in what he saw. 'This can't be happening.' There was his Lucy, being held down and spooned by some other guy. He could see the way the stranger was gripping her, the way he had wound his legs up with hers, the way one of his arms was wrapped around her body and his hand rested firmly on her breast, the way the other arm rested on the pillow above their heads, that 'that had happened'.

He could feel his blood boiling. How she just let someone do this to her? Did she let him, or did he... It was then that he noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air, but he recognized it from what he saw and could put together from the layout of the bed, and the look of Lucy. It was sex. Had he forced himself on her? Natsu felt his body catch on fire as he prepared himself to fight off this scumbag.

Natsu moved closer to Lucy, and looked down upon her with the light coming of him. And what he saw there was not normal. Lucy was always clean and tidy, but now she looked like she had just done battle. Then he saw her neck. A big, red, angry burn or bruise looked like it was spreading up and over Lucy's neck and increasing. Lucy didn't have a scar there. She had never had a scar there.

His boiling blood took over and he grabbed a hold of the sleeping stranger ripping him off her body and out of her bed. The man was beginning to ster, but before he could come to Natsu had thrown him out the window he had just entered, smashing it as he sent him flying.

The very idea that someone thought they might have the right to hurt Lucy like that just made him mad. He crouched on the broken window ledge. He wasn't finished yet, NO WAY! He was just getting started.

"GET READY! BASTARD!" Natsu yelled and jumped from the window.

.

.

**Dun, dun DA! What's going to happen next? **

**To be continued...**


	3. Jealousy

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction.**

**Love is not always easy to spot, and sometimes when you let it in. That someone will not let you go. This is the fear of many people who refuse to attempt this strange game of love. Why should they be expected to love someone for the rest of their lives when in truth, they don't even know themselves. **

.

.

The Starlight Stalker: Jealousy.

.

.

Chapter 3:

.

.

CRASH!

SMASH!

BASH!

The neighbourhood was used to these strange noises that would often come from the pretty, mage's house. She would always be having friends round that were loud and rowdy, but she could usually keep the noise level down.

The Landlady of the house lived just next door, and was not impressed with the sounds she was hearing.

"That is it." she muttered to herself, "I don't care how much of a polite, nice girl she is." she rolled in her bed pretending not to be able to hear the sound of Lucy's window shattering. "She can get lost." She gathered up her blankets and tried to bury herself under them. But rattling through the walls came a voice she had started to know quite well.

"GET READY BASTARD!" _it was that dragon slayer boy right?_

The older woman shook her head. "He follows her around like a lost puppy." _Kids these days. Lucy should either get a restraining order put on him, or just marry the guy. _

.

.

Natsu leaped from the window a sprinted towards the intruder his mind was in a maddening haze of thoughts. _How dare he do that to her! Why did she let him? Is she all right? _

The creepy looking stranger had been knocked into the river's wall on the opposite side and had somehow made a dent in the stonework there. It would be impossible for him not to be fully awake now, and just like that he shifted from his flattened position and started making his way back to towards the bank and climbed up over the edge. Natsu was surprised when he saw steam rise off the weird guys body and evaporate._ So he was a fire user too?_

"No one hurts Lucy on my watch! I'm going to make you regret ever coming here!" Natsu announced in a loud voice unconcerned about whether Lucy's neighbours wanted to hear about it or not.

"Oi kid, you have no idea who your dealing with." the stranger blew out a test fire ball from his mouth down into his hand.

_Was that supposed to be a threat. Bring it on!_

"I eat fire breathing amateurs like you for breakfast!" Natsu said. He was sure he could win against this guy. But for some reason he had a strange feeling of déjà vu around this guy and he couldn't quite remember where he met him before.

"Well this should be fun." the fire-breather rearranged his clothes and squatted down into a fighting stance. "Do your best."

_Draaaaaar! He was being more annoying than Gray!? _

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" _that should be enough to roast him. _Natsu thought as he blew out a mass of fire towards the creep. Lucy had occasionally said she felt like someone was stalking her, or watching her, and he had laughed at her worries. He felt mad. He should have been by her side, and then she wouldn't have got hurt.

Once the fire blast had died down Natsu was shocked to see the stalker was still standing. _What he hadn't even moved?_

"So, it's my turn now right?" the other said with a smirk. He closed his eyes and built up his magic power. To Natsu's shock his skin started to glow with an inner fire and then began to split in different places. In the dark he was radiating light like a torch and lit up the entire area with an orange glow. Natsu's shock turned to amazement when his body started to transform. Wings broke out from between his shoulder blades and long tail whipped out behind him lashing back and forth. _He almost looked like a dragon. _

The dragonmanstalker lifted himself up into the air and spread his wings out wide and beat them back and forth keeping himself up in the air. He looked down at the Natsu in disgust and said. "Tell me dragon slayer," he built a fire ball in the palm of his hand while talking. "why do you care so much about whether Lucy enjoys her sex life or not?"

Natsu blushed, he hated these kinds of conversations. He was sure he didn't feel that way about her, but people kept on hinting it, and it was getting annoying. He could just be her friend after all. "It's no business of yours!"

"Then you shouldn't care about the fact that she really enjoyed doing it with me." his voice had become quiet so only Natsu could hear. "She spread her legs for me, she moaned my name while I was in her, she groaned when I bit her again and again."

The raw rage grew in Natsu again. _No! No! Lucy couldn't fall in love with this creep. He wasn't good enough. No one was good enough._

"Are you still sure you have no feelings for her? I know I do." the dragon-man taunted. "How about I take her off your hands for a little while."

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu's body was shaking with rage, and he threw out another large fire ball that just seemed to have no effect on the creep.

"You can consider yourself a fool to have never taken the opportunity when you had the chance." The Dragon-man finally threw the swirling mass of fire energy towards Natsu, and Natsu got ready to eat it. …

_Wait a minute. It didn't even hurt. This was his fire. How was he using his fire? Was he a copy wizard?_

"Natsu! Stop!" Lucy came running out of her house. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Lucy get back inside! This creep isn't right for you."

"Natsu wait."

Before either Natsu or Lucy comprehended what might happen next, the dragon-man swooped down, snatched up Lucy, and leapt back up into the air his wings pulling him higher and fast.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, as she was taken up into the dark sky.

The dragon-man pulled out what looked like Lucy's keys and set them on fire. Natsu heard him say. "Open the portal." Then flames engulfed both of them, but when they died down Lucy was gone.

"Lucy?" Natsu called out into the nothingness. She can't be gone. She can't be gone. His mind was quickly becoming a collection of petrified thoughts. "Lucy." He smelt the air for any trace of her at all, but there was nothing. It was as if she hadn't just vanished, but ceased to exist.

He saw something glow in the darkness falling from the sky toward the deep river. He jumped out and caught it before it could fall into the deeper darkness.

"Lucy's keys." he said aloud.

_What just happened? Where did that creep take her? _

He fell to his knees. "Lucy." This was all his fault if only he had been there earlier. He knew he should have guarded her territory she was always too nice to strangers. He needed to get everyone together. Lucy had been taken again. Maybe one of them would know what to do. "Lucy, I will save you. Please hang on."

.

.

**AHHHHHHH! What has just happened. Find out in the next chapter. **

**Oh yes! And please review. :D**


	4. Kidnapped

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**Fear of the unknown can crown your life if you allow it to. It will ruin over you and become a burden with every step, but if you step back and survey your life from someone else's perspective you might just see the path you should take.**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Kidnapped?

.

.

Chapter 4:

.

.

Lucy woke up. She had remember waking up only just a short while ago, but for some reason she felt really sick and had passed out. Now she sat up. She looked around her, and suddenly became very awake. _Where on earth was she?!_ She didn't recognize this place. _What had happened?!_

She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and tried to overcome her panic. Where had she been before? She had run outside to stop the Natsu's from fighting, and then everything was a blur.

"So your awake at last."

She turned around to see Natsu, she hadn't noticed it beforehand, but he had been decent enough to dry his wash and dry out his old clothes from the time he had spent at her house. And he also got back into her bed wearing his trousers. Now he was out in the sun she could really see his upper body strength. _Wow!_ _Why had he chosen her again?_

"Why am I here? Where is Natsu?"

"I am Natsu." he smirked.

"I mean the other Natsu."

"We ditched him."

"Why?!"

"Because this is a kidnapping."

"Huh?" _… Was he being serious?_ "That's not funny."

"Well, I think it's funny!" He smirked. "I have never really done the whole kidnapping the Lucy thing before."

"What! What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means what it sounds like." Natsu leaned into her and stole a kiss from her lips. "I've kidnapped you Lucy, tough luck." he pulled away from her to set up the fire he was about to make. And continued as if he hadn't said anything unusual at all.

"What the Hell! You can't kidnap me! Take me back at once!" Lucy pointed at her old companion and commanded him to do as she said in her best bossy voice. She tried her best to look in control of the situation, but was failing miserably as her hand was wobbly and shaking from the shock of it all.

"No. Can. Do." Natsu replied very calmly. "You see … it won't be as easy as all that." he scratched his head and glanced back at her. "You c Luce. I sort of went back in time on one of these Day Contracts that I made with the Moustache King."

"He is the Celestial Spirit King."

"Yeah him." Natsu blew into the firewood making them catch alight.

"Wait you went back in time using Celestial magic? But you're not a Holder type wizard." _he passed through the spirit realm?_

"Well, let's just say I exchanged my time travelling expenses for my services for the normal realm."

"So... you are contracted to help the celestial spirits whenever they need you?"

"You catch on quick Luce."

"I didn't know you could do that?"

"Well, apparently you can." He stood back up looking at her smiling. He was glad she had got back into a better mood.

"Hang on. If I called on Capricorn. Could he summon you?"

"I don't know. Try it." she quickly darted for her pouch, which she had thankfully had the foresight to tie around her nightie's waste before she ran outside to stop the Natsus' fight, but there were no keys. "Um, where are my keys? Natsu?" the tall and rugged Natsu looked in the other direction.

"Natsu?"

"I might have accidentally dropped them when we passed through the port-hole." he looked up at her sheepishly.

"How am I going to get back to the past then!?"

He looked her squarely in the eyes. "Well, then don't."

She looked shocked for a moment, "But Natsu..."

"I'm still the same here as I was back there." he stepped closer to her. "And I can show you things the other me isn't even thinking about yet." he wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down close to her neck and kissed her there. His kisses were like hot shock waves that penetrated her entire body. She could almost give into this, but her mind kicked itself into action.

"But I'm not supposed to be here. It's wrong." she pushed him away. "I'm not supposed to be here." she repeated sadly.

He scowled and turned back the fire he had made and lifted up the massive fish he had caught and placed it over the piping hot flames. He was standing so close to the flames, and yet he didn't seem effected by them at all. She had always marveled at that magical side of him that was immune to heat.

The situation was so awkward. What was she doing? "Um... How's Happy?" she tried to start up another conversation.

"Not all cats have nine lives." he sounded even more bitter than he did before, "He died five years ago."

"Oh." she felt hurt and in pain, and stupid for having asked such a cruel question. This was the future and anything could happen. It was wrong of her to assume that everyone she knew would still be the same or alive in his world. "I'm so sorry."

His back was still turned from her, but he answered her apology. "You don't need to apologize. It wasn't as if it was your fault, and besides..." he glanced over his shoulder. "he lived a good life, and had kittens. He was more successful than I was." he went back to poking the fire, and then quickly stuttered. "Um... I didn't mean about making kittens... more like … you know..."

"Yeah, of course." Lucy blushed bright red and was thankful his back was turned.

They both sat in silence for a what seemed like a long while just watching the fish cook. Happy would have broken this awful silence if he had been here.

"Um... so why am I not here again?" since they were going to be awkward she might as well ask the awkward question.

He stepped away from the fire, turned around, and sat on the grass facing her. His face was utterly serious and sad. He cut straight to the point. "You were proposed too, You left the guild. You married a rich man, and you died." a shadow past over his eyes as he said those simple and yet very heavy words.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize!" he pulled himself up alongside her. "It's not your fault. I should have made a move on you by then."

"I still feel sorry for you." she said with tears in her eyes. Natsu had lost Happy and she hadn't even been there to support him. "I should have been there for you."

He brush her hair away from her face and pushed it behind her and down her back. His hands came to rest on her shoulders."Then make it up to me now." he whispered.

.

.

**What is going to happen next? Votes anyone?**

**.**


	5. Broken

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**It is better off for a man to ****be honest and ****admit t****o t****he truth, than to spend his entire life trying to make himself believe a lie of his own creation.**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Broken

.

.

Chapter 5:

.

.

It had been so long since Natsu had seen Lucy. He hadn't been expecting himself to lose control so completely. He was a complete and utter mess.

Natsu hadn't ever been the type of guy to admit having any romantic feelings whatsoever, he just didn't feel them. So, when Lucy had announced the fact that someone was in love with her, he had shrugged it off as meaningless girl stupidity. He hadn't expected a wave of jealousy to hit him.

It had begun slowly and surely the more Lucy spent her time with that annoying rich guy the less time she had spent with them at the guild. He hadn't been willing at first to admit his feelings for his old team-mate. So, when she had left the guild with glittering eyes and declarations of being truly in love, he had mocked her for it. He had laughed at how stupid it was, and how one day Lucy would come back and say that she would have been better off staying with her friends in Fairytail.

But that day had never come.

He and Happy had formed a team with Lisanna and Erza, but that soon broke down because he missed not being able to argue with Gray constantly (who had finally been seduced by a certain water wielding wizard), and he didn't like the way Lisanna's every word and movement reminded him of Lucy. He was shocked with himself when he had told Lisanna off for copying Lucy.

He had started reading books that he thought Lucy might like to read, and buying things that he thought she would like to wear, and then burying them in a large case / chest he hid somewhere in the foundation of his worn out house. He knew there was something wrong with him when he woke up in the middle of the night just because he wanted to see her. There were times when he just wanted to touch her, or hug her. He found himself stiffening up when he remembered a lot of the most awkward situations they had been in, really stiffening up. He had puzzled over what to do at first, but then thought he would just what Lucy would have done in that situation and found a book to read about it.

To say Natsu had been shocked, at all the different things one person can do to their body to make themselves feel better would have to be classified as an insufficient word for the horror he felt when reading the book. But that horror had been overruled by his curiosity as he then bought the book and took it home. For quite a long while Natsu had refused to look at the book again because he thought it was a bit indecent and for stupid people with nothing worthwhile doing, but he soon went back to it and became slightly mystified by all the strange things that made human bodies tick. What made their bodies react in certain circumstances, and what attraction really was.

His pride had refused the help of the others from the guild as he would insist that everything was alright, and that he didn't miss her at all. But that wasn't what he felt like when he was alone. There were times and he would hate to admit it even to himself that he masturbated while looking at an old picture of Lucy from one of the old Sorcerer's Weekly magazines.

Then he came to the conclusion... he had been in love with Lucy Heartfilia. Everybody else had seen it and had tried to get him to confess at the time when Lucy said she would be leaving, but he had refused laughing at the stupidity of the suggestion, and at the idea that Lucy might actually leave. But she had, and he had never got another chance to tell her.

The details of the Lucy's new life at first hadn't bothered him, but after a while he had become obsessed with what she did, where she travelled, how she lived, and who she met. He had felt unnecessarily angry when he had heard about the possibility of her pregnancy, and relieved when it was clarified as false information. He had started off feeling sad when he saw how happy she looked in pictures when he wasn't there, and disturbed with himself when he was pleased when he saw a picture when she wasn't looking happy.

He carried on believing that one day she would see, one day she would come back, one day she would miss him so much she would search for him.

But then came the news of her murder. One of the wizards that they had previously defeated in the past had come back for revenge. The description of her death had been so brief in the paper, just a few terrible words that Natsu couldn't help, but read over and over again. They were few words, such small print, and yet so devastating to Natsu he had never felt so broken.

He had instantly travelled to the location to find out the truth, and introduced himself as Lucy's old friend. The people, her new friends, who had witnessed her death were relieved to meet someone who knew Lucy so well, and had then employed him and given him the job of finding the killer.

That he had done. He had done it well, and quickly. But that didn't satisfy him. Nothing could. Nothing he did could take away the sight he saw. The sight of Lucy lying deathly still in a coffin, dressed in beautiful white, but as cold as ice without a trace of the shining and sparkling life that was his Lucy. Her soul had already left and all that remained was her shell about to be buried six feet deep in mud, forever to be hidden from the world, never to be seen again. Her husband cried openly at her funeral mourning as if he was truly in pain. But Natsu couldn't.

_He had never told her. He had never even told her. Why had he not told her? _

He couldn't cry, the tears strangely wouldn't come. But he was there. He hadn't been there for her for those two years of marriage, but he was there for her death. He didn't even know what her last thoughts had been, what she done that day, whether she had been sad or happy. She had never known just how much she was loved. How much he loved her.

Once he had gotten back home, his walls broke down and he let himself weep at her loss, alone. The fact that he wasn't supposed to be the one to be feeling the most pain at her funeral just made him feel all the more terrible and wrong. That he had felt too proud to admit it to himself and to her when he could have done. When it might have made a difference.

Lisanna had become a good friend in that time and very supportive as she had always been, but when it became obvious she wanted to move their relationship beyond the status of friends Natsu strangely found himself jobs that would enable him to be away from the guild for months and months, once even a year. She had then moved on, and started dating a new recruit that was very loud and proud of his magic very similar to him in that respect. Natsu became more of a solo operator. He occasionally took a few missions with Erza but in the long run he didn't like groups because they were always trying to make him fit into their plans.

He longed for the days when he had been in a team of guys he had actually secretly loved. He had loved the fact that they had all been so crazy together and how much fun they had had on their adventures. With Gray and Lucy both gone somehow the fun had disappeared too. He loved the way Erza fought, that was one of the reasons they actually got on so well now, but she wasn't nearly as fun as Lucy.

.

.

He had longed to see her, to hold her, to love her, and now here she was in his arms. Lucy was here in the flesh just as he had remembered her.

He brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear, some of it was too long and he brushed it down her back. His hands came back up to rest on her shoulders."Then make it up to me now." he whispered.

"Don't be silly Natsu. We need to keep an eye on the fish to make sure it doesn't spoil." Lucy added nervously. Natsu looked back at the dead fish cooking in the fire and felt greatly annoyed at it for even being there.

He got up and strode up to the fish, putting his hands in the fire he started opening and closing it's mouth. "Look at that!" the fish appeared to say. "Another human talking nonsense."

"Really" Natsu replied looked back Lucy. "I thought she sounded like she had carefully considered those words."

"No." the fish continued opening its gob. "She's being another stupid human. A fish of my size should be cooked for at least 30 minutes."

"Woah, so how many minutes do you suggest us leaving you for." Natsu asked the fish patting the top of his head.

He could hear Lucy giggling behind him. "Natsu stop it. This is ridiculous!" but he could tell that her earlier awkwardness had gone.

"Oi!" the fish said, flapping his head round to look in her direction. "Who are you calling ridiculous? Mean girl! Only certain people are allowed to eat me. And I don't think you qualify."

"Oh, really?" she put on a pretend yawn. "What makes you think I want to eat a snobby fish like you? I don't even know where your gob has been and what you've eaten." she folded her arms and looked away from the large fish. "You probably taste foul." Natsu let go of the fish.

"Now, now, Lucy." Natsu said shaking his head. "You don't have to get so rude."

"I'm not being rude."

"Yes, you are." he came away from the fire towards Lucy while looking back occasionally to glimpse the fish. "You see. He's gone all quiet now. You have to be more sensitive to other people's feelings."

Lucy was giving him that unimpressed look. "No."

"No what?"

"Since when have you been so concerned about other people's feelings?" Lucy asked him in her surprised voice. "And a fish's feelings on top of that?"

Natsu couldn't get enough of the sight of her. She looked so hot when she was mad. He had forgotten how she would pretend to be get angry over the stupidest of small things. He bent and crouched down in front of her allowing his grin to spread across his face. He took in the entirety of Lucy's body again allowing the lust he was feeling to show on his face. "You know? Now that I think about it, I'm not all that hungry for fish at the moment." he crawled over to her and pushed her already seated body down to the earth and had climbed on top of her in seconds.

A wave of delight washed over him when he heard her gasp. She was looking at him shyly, but he could tell from the way her eyes were darting all over his body that she found him interesting.

"Touch me anywhere you like." Natsu said teasing her. He had already felt his desire for her rise again. She didn't touch him, but just lay there staring at him as if she had never seen anything like him before. He started drawing invisible patterns on her body with his fingers. Going up - down, side to side, and around – around. Brown eyes were transfixed to green eyes and their desire was evident, but silent.

"Let me love you Lucy." Natsu leaned in to kiss her again, and could barely contain his want. His kiss was like that of a man starved of a drug he had become addicted to. It was passionate, hot, and unrelenting. He melted into her touch when she kissed him back, and when she wrapped her arms around him he felt like he really did have an eternal fire living inside him because it had seemed to have just gotten bigger.

She blinked in surprise, when she felt it again pushing against her thigh. "Um, Natsu..?" she began to ask pulling out of his kiss.

He saw her viewing his pride briefly, but instead of moving it into a position that would prevent her from feeling it, he started rubbing it into her leg. His hands moved across her body trying to find things to hold, feel, and love.

He felt very satisfied with himself only a few minutes later once he had taken off their clothes Lucy was looking at him with the same emotion he was feeling. She was gasping for air at the intensity of his touches and movements and was sweating almost as much as him. Her eyes were dark with want and she quickly embraced him when he came onto her again.

The feelings that welled up in him were unlike any he had felt before. The way she was embracing him made him feel as if he had become a part of her. The way she had wrapped her legs around his body made them move as one being. The way she moaned his name made him feel like a king that was being praised and adored by all his subjects.

_I can't let this stop. I never want to let her go. No. _Natsu thought, just as he climaxed and fell from his high.

"Lucy." he whispered her name. He had never lost control like that before. And He couldn't help but want more. He wanted more of her, all of her. He rolled off her and lay at her side.

"Natsu?" Lucy spoke his name between gasps.

"What Luce?" Natsu's eyes came to rest on her beautiful frame.

"Could you … check … see … if there are any … grass stains … on my back?" she said between gasps.

"Grass Stains?" he sat up looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she looked worried, but also really tired and sleepy, "We're on the grass and I don't want grass stains on my back."

He turned her over to check. "Yes you do." he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, no." Lucy looked too tired to seem all that worried, but said. "That is just unexceptionable." Her head nodded with exhaustion as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu pulled her grass stained back into his chest and breathed in her scent nuzzling into her neck. "You look beautiful Lucy." He spoke gently and giggled at the ridiculousness of her last awoken spoken words.

He sighed. _He could lie like this forever._

Then another amazing smell hit his nostrils. His head lifted and he breathed it in, the smell of cooking fish. His stomach growled, so maybe he was still hungry after all. He smiled, _Yep, he was feeling really hunger._

.

.

**Please leave a review if you like this story, and I'll update when I feel like it. :D**


	6. Lucy's Lost

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**A man's best friend is not his dog. Who will simply pant and wag it's tail telling you that everything is all right. **

**A man's best friend is the one that points out his faults, who tells him what he is doing is stupid, who holds out his hand to the other when he has fallen, who has been with him when he at his worst, and is still friends with him despite all the trouble the other has put him through. **

**He is the friend that most are too proud to want, or wish we wouldn't have, but what we all need. He is only interested in making you better as a person, rather than filling your selfish head with sickly flattery to fatten your ego as all the others do. **

**Do you have such a friend?**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Lucy's Lost?

.

.

Chapter 6:

.

.

_Lucy... _

_Lucy..._

Natsu could only think of the shocked scream that she had given off when the dragon wizard had taken her. _Where could they have gone? Why did she ask him to stop?_ Nothing made any sense.

"_**You can consider yourself a fool to have never taken the opportunity when you had the chance."**_

Lucy's kidnapper's words echoed in his mind. 'Taken the Opportunity' _what did that mean? That he should had come onto Lucy beforehand._ 'a Fool ... that had the chance'.

Natsu shook his head clear of all the raging emotions that threatened to eat at him. Master Makarov would know what to do. He ran as fast as he could down the cobbled streets until he reached the dark guildhall.

"MASTER MAKAROV!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs. "WAKE UP!" He smashed through the doors and charged into the building. There were still a few people sat on chair and at tables that were noctornal and drinking the night away.

Cana woke up from her sleeping arrangement at the bar and turned round. "Natsu... what the hell are you still doing here, didn't you leave like an hour ago?"

"I have to speak to Makarov!" Natsu charged upstairs and smashed into the Master's study only to find he wasn't there. He charged back down again and shook Cana awake once again.

"Where is Makarov?!"

"Shut up!... Not so loud." Cana opened her eyes slightly and noticed the worried look on Natsu's face. "Okay, … What's gone wrong?"

"It's Lucy! We have to save her. She has disappeared. And left nothing but her keys!"

"You drank a little too much today Natsu, it will be fine in the morning." Cana laid back down. He shouldn't get so worried. If she doesn't want to always see him.

"No you don't understand Lucy's been kidnapped! I saw it happen! He stole her from her house!"

Just then Erza came into the guildhall from outside. She had just finished taking some of the girls back to their dormatres. Because it was the proper thing to do. She was disgusted to see Natsu in such a state, but instead of interupting him she listened as he ranted at Cana. After the yelling increased and more drunk people had woken up in their angry and stupidfied state she decided to clear up the matter.

Charging forward Erza kissed him across the face with her metal plated fist, sending him flying into the wall making a large Natsu shaped pattern in the wood. "Stop it! Your being irrational and you're not making any sense!"

"Erza?..." Natsu looked back at her as his body slowly cracked back into shape.

"Now," Erza walked up to him pulling him out of the wall by the scruff of his clothes and set him back on his feet. "Would you care to tell me exactly what happened."

.

.

Under Erza's demands Natsu took her back to Lucy's apartment to see what really happened. Gray having been one of those sleeping at the guild also joined them to find their friend.

"Gosh you really did smash the window didn't you?" Erza said as they approached Lucy's house.

"Yes," Natsu answered and then jump up and stepped through the already broken window.

What Natsu had said seemed to be true, or parts of it anyway.

"Wait a minute. Natsu? Did you really interrupt two people having sex?" Gray looked at him with a creped out expression.

"No!" Natsu spluttered. "He was all over her, but they weren't having sex at that point." Now that Natsu had a few moments to think back on it. _Why had they both been wearing clothes if the entire room smelt like they had had sex. It didn't make sense._

"But you dragged him out of Lucy's Bed and threw him through the window?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Natsu answered hoping Erza didn't have another anger fit.

Erza simply nodded, and then turned her head around observing everything within the crime scene. "There is hardly any indication of a struggle from Lucy's perspective. It's almost as if she cleaned up after herself before you came in." She lifted up the sheets of the bed. "Even the sheets look clean."

"Oi Natsu? This is gross you know." Gray came out of the bathroom holding up a bag of dirty pink hair. "I've heard of the concept of leaving stuff round other people's houses as an excuse to move in with them..."

"Hey! That's not mine."

"... but this is a bit much..." Gray looked into the bag with disgust and threw it at Natsu.

Natsu was about to repeat how the hair wasn't his, when he recognized the colour of the hair really did match his. Apart from the fact that there were parts that were badly clumped up together and blackened, it really did look like his.

He looked up at the others. "This is not my hair. I have never had hair like this. Look at how black it is at the ends."

Erza stepped forward and examined the clumps. "Hum... I'll take it and look into trying to identify who the real culprit is." Gray glanced back at Erza, she really did take on the role of detective very seriously.

Erza made her way to the laundrary basket and opened it to find the something that she had been excepting. "Oh gosh." she held it away from her face. "This sheet was the one they did it on." As she unfolded it she noticed the damp patches and red marks on the sheet. _'so she had time to strip the bed afterwards and even put on a new sheet. She must have been with someone who she felt comfortable around.' _

_'If I had been asked who was the most likely person to have done this I would have thought it was Natsu. There's even burnt areas on the sheet.'_

"Natsu are you sure she was rapped." Erza asked as she turned around to see him. Gray was the only one behind her looking very white, and from Lucy's Bathroom came the only sounds froom Natsu bringing up everything he had drunk that night.

Erza sighed, it wasn't his fault, but this was really serious. And they needed to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible.

.

.

After a few days of lots of different tests being done at Lucy's apartment the DNA of anyone other than Natsu could not be found. It was as if this so called kidnapper had never existed.

At the end of the week with still no lead to go on Master Makarov called Natsu to his office. "Natsu my boy." he took a deep breath. "Are you sure you have told us all."

"Yes, Lucy was in her house, I came to see her. She had been hurt by that other guy. I threw him out the window. We fought across the river and on the street. He could use fire and sort of turned in a dragon. And he stole Lucy."

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else? In which direction did he go or fly?"

"They just disappeared." Natsu said frowning. "Oh!"

"What?"

Natsu dug deep down in his pockets and pulled out Lucy's keys. "He also used Lucy's keys I think. I don't know how but he disappeared after using them."

Makarov frowned and leaned back into his seat. He hated it when things like this happened to his children and he wasn't even sure where he should start to look.

"So? Have you got an idea yet?" Natsu approached the master.

"I do not know how to get her back. There are very few Celestrial Mages in this world today and I suggest trying to find one in order to explain what has happened here. Only a celestrial Wizard will be able to find out if Lucy has crossed over into the Celestrial World." he sighed heavily. "That's is the only thing I can think of. A Celestrial Spirit must have come through a portal and taken Lucy back with him."

Natsu could feel himself burning up again.

Makarov glanced back at Natsu. "We can do nothing on this side if that is the case. We must simply rely on Lucy's ability and that she will be able to get back. But if you wish to look for the answers yourself I encourage you to do so. This is very disturbing news. Nothing like this has ever happened to a Celestrial Mage before." He frowned and leaned over his walking stick slowly walking back out his door, ready to announce the outcome to the rest of the anxious guild. "Take care my boy." he muttered over his shoulder.

Natsu didn't really hear him. He had to sit down. _What was really going on here? That guy had not looked like one of Lucy's Celestrial Spirits, and yet he could have sworn he had seen him somewhere before._

"_**You can consider yourself a fool to have never taken the opportunity when you had the chance."**_

_How dare he hurt her!_

"_**She spread her legs for me, she moaned my name while I was in her, she groaned when I bit her again and again."**_

_No! She didn't. But what if she did?_

_No she didn't._

Natsu bowed his head and held it in his hands looking at his knees. _Where was she? Where was she? She needed to be alright. He needed to know she was alright. He needed to tell her everything would be fine._

Natsu clenched his fists shocked at how just the mere thought of someone touching her in that way made his entire body burn and ache with rage. _What on earth is wrong with me? Did I really think of Lucy as my possession?_

Natsu ran his fingers through his hair and gripped entire handfuls of it. _What was he going to do? What if that guy was still at it? What if he was still hurting Lucy in that way?_

Natsu blinked when he found he couldn't see out of his eyes any longer. Large drops fell to his knees. He let go of his hair and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had never felt so unable to rescue Lucy before. He had never felt so surprised by an opponent, it was as if the attacker had known everything there was to know about him, and knew he could do no harm to him.

"Natsu?" Erza appeared infront of him. He hadn't even realized she had come into the room. He tried to turn aside, but Erza would have none of that and pulled him up into a bone breaking bear-like hug.

"It must have been horrible to witness what happened back then, but you must pull yourself together if we are to recover Lucy." She pulled away from him and looked him firmly in the eyes. "I won't allow anyone to steal my friends away from FairyTail. And So we shall fight!" She pulled her sword out and swung it near his head. Her eyes locked onto his watching for his reaction.

Natsu nodded his head with appreciation and grasped a hold of Erza's firm shoulder. This was definitely what he needed. He needed a mission. He needed a team. He needed his friends. "Let's go find a way to kick this sorry guy's ass back to embers where his burning backbone was born from."

"That's the spirit Natsu! I'll get a team together." Erza smiled at him as she left him alone once more.

"I will come for you Lucy. I will."

.

.

**Sorry this chapter has been a long time in coming, but here it is now. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	7. Way Back Home

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**A wise man will not forsake his teachings for he has been the witness to many fool's choices. He was the man who held up his brother, so why would he try to become foolish. **

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Way back home

.

.

Chapter 7:

.

.

Lucy couldn't help herself, the more Natsu showed how much he loved her the more she felt like staying. No one had ever treated her in the way he did. He was forceful, yet gentle, like an ignorant child one moment and then be utterly transformed into a serious and intelligent grown-up the next.

She was unsure about what she should do, and so for the meantime she had decided to spend a little bit longer with this Natsu before she became thoroughly engrossed in going back in time. She knew she would soon. After all there was no room for her in a future that she wasn't supposed to be in.

They had been walking together through some forest that Lucy hadn't been able to recognize for little while now, and Natsu had instinctively gone into hunting mode. In his torn black clothes which appeared to be simply held together by burnt string and old leather belts, he bounded about, leaping from one mossy rock face to broken tree as easily as Lucy would have, stepping from one pond stone to another at her father's house.

He didn't fall or slip once, and the more Lucy saw of Natsu's new look the more she felt like he seemed to have become Gildarts, his childhood idol. There was that common belief that kids always turned out to be like the main parenteral figure in their life, or at least the one that influenced them the most. So It made sense in her mind that Natsu might have turned out like this. But if that was the case what would she have turned out like. Lucy thought about that for a little while, and concluded that the woman Lucy had been most impressed with and had been most encouraged by when she was small had been her mother. Looking at her life from that perspective Lucy didn't think her choices had been all that far off at all. So much for never falling in love for money, she had occasionally dreamt of it, but didn't really believe that she would fall for a rich guy herself. But the future seemed to have given her a different idea.

_Had she really left this Natsu for some rich guy? What an idiot. Time to change the subject Lucy! _

"So Natsu, Where do you live at the moment?" Lucy asked feeling curious.

The scrappy cloaked Natsu jumped back down from his high perch overlooking the forest and turned to face her and raised his eyebrows inquisitively, but held a bizarre expression on his face as if she had asked a very stupid question.

She pouted at his reaction. "What?"

"Same place I've always lived." he lifted his hood back over his head and moved away from her hurrying down the route he had chosen.

_Evidently, he was assuming that she would follow him. _

"You live in the same place?" Lucy hurried to keep up with him. "That little house?"

"Yep, that same one." Natsu glanced skywards just as dark, clouded sky began to thunder.

"Have you improved it at all?" Lucy asked running over to him before he got to far ahead of her again.

"What do you mean by that?" He aswered, hurrying into a denser part of the forest. "It has always been just fine. I can find anything and everything that I want to at my place."

Natsu knocked aside some branches that were in their path. "Come on Luce." he said impatiently looking behind.

"Okay," Lucy came up close behind him as he pushed his way further in. "But you do remember it was always so messy."

"Ha!" Natsu laughed. "I'm not a fussy one. I don't need a new house. Oh! But two years ago I did pay a witch to cast a spell on it to make it three times bigger on the inside. That saves a lot of space."

"Saves or produces a lot of space?" Lucy hinted at the correction.

Natsu giggled at the point that she made and didn't say much more after that. He carried on until he got into another clearing and then stopped abruptly. He was looking up into the sky. Natsu sighed. At first he looked as if he was simply tired and maybe even bored of the conversation, but then Lucy caught sight of his fiery breath as he seemed to be trying to breathe deeply.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy paused looking at him from the edge of the clearing.

"Walking seems boring now. It just takes forever." Natsu turned back round to Lucy with a grin on his face. "You feel like flying to our location?"

"Um, okay... Sure. As long as you're not too tired or hurt." she stuttered stupidly as Natsu walked back over to her.

As he came up to her she saw his skin ripple as a dragonscale-like appearance rolled across his skin's surface. As she watched she heard a ripping sound, and then suddenly wings burst forth from behind him and she watched in amazement as he spread them out and flapped them a few times. She had been whisked away with him in the dark of the night and hadn't been able to see his wings clearly, but now in the dull daylight his wings held the very essence of the magnificence of his power. They were bat like in there appearance and were beautifully large. They seemed to have a copper sheen of colour all over his wings with cracks of gold where the stronger. muscular sections were.

"Wow!" Lucy reached out and touched the edge of one running it through her fingers. "They really look like solidified fire, it's so beautiful." As if her words had been heard by the wings themselves they twitched beneath her fingers. When she looked back up she noticed a deep blush covering Natsu cheeks. Clearing his throat he held out his hand to her.

"You want to fly with me?" She looked up at the threatening sky, it looked as though they were about to be drenched in torrential rain.

"So what's with this?" Lucy looked back at him and raised her eyebrows. "You actually going to bother to ask this time around?" Natsu laughed, putting his right arm around her back to support it and his left arm under her legs he lifted her up into his arms and held her tightly.

"You ready, Luce?" But before she could answer he had taken off into the dark rain-filled sky.

After a little time flying through the air the rain and wind had started to pick up. She could feel the rain lashing against her legs and soaking them thoroughly through her clothes. _This might get __us__ to __his home__ faster, but __I__ d__on__'t __want to arrive there__ looking like a __beaten, __drowned rat._

Seemingly aware of his companion's discomfort Natsu seemed to heat up behind her. Feeling the harsh winds and rain against her she turned her back to them and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck bringing herself closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable she fell asleep in his arms hearing the swishing sound of his wings in the air, the steady beating of his heart above her, and the splattering of raindrops across his back.

.

.

She had been drifting in and out of conscious sleep since she felt him land. She was such a hot and cold wind-blown mess that being on firm ground again with no wind factor practically felt relaxing enough for her to go to sleep again, no discrimination to if she was sitting, standing, or leaning against any object in Natsu's house. Once Natsu had handed her something warm to drink she became a little more alert and began to notice a few little details about his house that were remarkably different from the one in her time. The first was obvious, that his house had become a lot bigger on the inside, but then so had his collection, and she wasn't sure whether that was an improvement or not. Next was the fact that she couldn't see his hammock hanging around anywhere either, and while looking up for it noticed that he had somehow managed to weave the invading tree vines from outside to become a second level in his odd house, and for a while she stood gob smacked gazing up at them.

Natsu pulled her out of her shocked state and towards a couch off in the corner. "Here." he pulled out a draw from some hidden away nook and tipped it's contents out. Finding what he was looking for he held it out to her. "Put this on. It's cleaner than what you're wearing."

Lucy took it from him. It seemed to be a lightweight, knee-length T-vest that was designed to be quite loose fitted with a sash to go round the waist to tie it to the body. "Thank you Natsu."

"Yeah, well don't make a big deal about it." he shrugged her thanks off and marched back to the front door. "I'm going to get some food." he paused once he opened the door, and glanced over his shoulder. "Wait here and make yourself comfortable. I'll be back soon." He strolled back into the thundering rain as he made his way off to who knows where he was going to find his food.

Lucy stripped out of her wet and dirty clothes and looked around his massive room to try and find an obvious place for dirty laundry to be placed before washing. Lighting a few candles that she managed to find dotted about, as none of his light fittings seemed to work, she began her search with a dipping candle in hand. Instead of finding what she was looking for she found things that she wished she had not come across. The fact that most of Natsu's clothes seemed to have been draped over objects and bundled all together whether they were clean or not was not a surprise to Lucy. _It's like he has become worse than he was before._ Even the items that he had once treasured were littering the floor along with last months ant-infested bread. She screamed with she saw the state of his kitchen space, not that it had been much better last time she saw it, but at least then she had been able to see the floor.

They only thing that she found that was positively brilliant and exciting was a built in bath tub with cold fresh water that seemed to be constantly flowing into it from a stone dragon's head that had been fixed to the wall. Well that was what she thought it was. It looked like a very large bath tub about three meters cubed and the water was crystal clear. Unlike everything else it was decidedly uncluttered in that little area of his room. Decided to throw caution to the stuffy ceiling she placed her dirty clothes beside the bath and stepped into the cold water. It was freezing cold, but only momentarily, as she hurriedly rubbed the dirt and grime off her warming herself up in the process.

_I can't believe his lives in this mess!_ She ducked her head under, hoping to wash out any flies or bugs that might have got into her hair while in flight. _I'll have to give him a piece of my mind when he comes back. I mean... it's not all that hard to throw away food you can eat. He could have thrown it outside for the birds or something. Leaving it on the floor is simply not an option! Gross! _

After rinsing her hair she got out of the cold bath as quickly as possible and looked for a towel in amongst what she hoped was Natsu's cleanest stuff and rubbed herself dry. Having wrapped her hair up in the towel afterwards she clothed herself with the borrowed items and looked around for something warm to wrap herself up in.

_It goes to figure that he wouldn't have any blankets or anything designed for warmth._ She eventually made her way back to the couch and noticed a few animal skins off to the side. She didn't really like the idea of sleeping in dead animal skins, but they would garenty her warmth. And so she pulled up a few rugs onto the couch and buried herself under their fur where she soon fell into a deep and restful sleep.

.

.

**End of Chapter seven.**

**I must say I didn't intend to leave this story this long, but hopefully I'll be able to get back into it. I've been spending too long on my One Piece Stories.**


	8. Discovery

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**Wow! I can't believe it's 17 days til Christmas. :D Yay! Soon to be leaving Norwich and this term of Uni behind and spending Christmas at my parents house. **

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Discovery

.

.

Chapter 8:

.

.

Lucy had expected to be woken up by Natsu calling her name, by him pulling back the fur rugs that were keeping her warm, or by opening and slamming the door when he came in from outside. But instead she got someone else's voice.

"Natsu!" It was coming from a little way off down the pathway to the house. "Natsu! I know your back. Mira said she saw you! Come on out already!" He came right up close to the front door and kicked it open. "Natsu you can keep on making excuses to stay away. Natsu!" The man stepped into the house and started to wonder around it.

"I don't think he's home dad." a small voice sounded from the doorway.

"Jeza! What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Mum didn't I!?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come."

Lucy pulled the covers a little bit in order to see the little child and father who had come visiting Natsu in such a rude manner. She caught the scene of the father picking up his son and putting him on his shoulders. She smiled when she saw this kid, Jeza, use his father's chin as an anchor to hold himself up.

"Daddy. He doesn't look like he's home yet."

"No, but he did come back here. He must of left again very soon." He walked around a bit in the dark room and then stopped picking his son back off from his shoulders and swinging him back down to the ground. "Let's play a game okay?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's play a game of who can find the weirdest thing."

"Okay."

"You, just need to look around the whole room and bring back to me what you think is the coolest or strangest stuff you could find."

"I'm going to win." Jeza darted away from his father and started climbing up the wall that had vines growing up it on the inside leading up to the second floor. While his father looked about him as if trying to find clues as to Natsu's disappearance.

Lucy remained hidden. _How on earth was she supposed to get out of this one? What could she do when they found her. __Why did he seem so angry with Natsu? Who was this guy and his son anyway? And didn't they know how rude it was to just waltz into someone else's house without permission._ She couldn't make out their faces because it was so dark in the house.

'BANG!' Lucy jumped as the sound resounded through the covers to her ears. _What on earth?_

"Don't jump from that high! It could hurt you."

"Yes, sorry dad."

She heard the sound of an exasperated sigh and then of footsteps approaching where she was resting. She tightened her hold of the fur above her head and closed her eyes willing the kid to go away. But she felt herself getting lighter as the layers of fur covering her were ripped off one by one. She let go of the last one knowing that they would definitely find her now anyway and pretended to be asleep.

She heard a small, quick intake of air coming from the boy when he pulled back the last cover undoubtedly seeing her face, and then felt it going back over her again as gently as possible as the Jeza in turn started tip-toeing away.

"Daddy, Daddy, I found a lady sleeping." Jeza whispered loudly once he found his father and pulled hard on his sleeve to make him follow.

"Don't be silly Jez."

"I'm not being silly. There a pretty lady sleeping over there under the furs." he said pointing to the couch. His father allowed himself to be dragged over becoming curious despite his own disbelieve.

"Under here." Lucy heard the kid say and could just imagine he was pointing right at her. She felt the covers get thrown back a second time as the adult now had reason to gaze upon her.

"Lucy!"

She opened her eyes, pretending that she just woke up and was surprised to see them. "Who... who are you guys? What are you doing here?" She still couldn't see their faces very clearly as the light they had with was being directed at her.

"You... this is impossible. you … you're dead." He reached out and touched her face as if he couldn't believe he was seeing her.

"Who are you guys and how do you know me?" Lucy asked determined.

"My name is Jeza." the small boy spoke up holding up his light so that she could see him. "I don't know you and you don't know me, and this is my daddy." he pulled on his dad's trousers. "Daddy how do you know her?" His father didn't seem to hear his son.

"Lucy. It's me. Gray." He stepped forwards and embraced her. "I can't believe you're really here." Gray pulled away. "How can you be here? Did you pass through a celestial portal or something?"

"Well, I'm from the past... I have no idea how to do what you just said. … Natsu brought me here."

Gray stood up, and ran his fingers through his hair in what looked like a feeble attempt to try and relieve his stress. "Natsu brought you? What the hell has he done?"

.

.

**End of chapter 8. **

**Feel free to leave a review! :D the more I get the more likely I am to update sooner. :D**


	9. The FairyTail Guild

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**A BIG Thank you to... Salvation of light, XxkpopDXx, Guest, skelekc, toolazytologin, skylarhearts13, Guest, Raiza-chan, neebuns, and Weirdblondi, for all of the reviews you have given me since chapter seven. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

**Wow! I can't believe it's 2015 already!**

**I went to see the New year fireworks in London this time. They were amazing! My family and I also met two Japanese women who were trying to sleep on the bridge a few hours before the fireworks started. One had a plastic bag over her head to keep the wind off. Japanese people are so weird.**

**But they probably thought the same thing about my family. Anyway the majority of our family New Year Photographs have included our adopted friends, the two Japanese English Teachers. **

**Japanese people are cool.**

**.**

**.**

Starlight Stalker: The FairyTail Guild

.

.

Chapter 9:

.

.

I was just as she remembered it. Same buildings, same pathways, same looking people, just some were as little older than she remembered it.

She was being led to Fairytail by Gray although she had told him she could make her way herself he insisted that he had to accompany her. She walked by her old house to see beautiful flowers hanging out of the window and hearing someone else living there singing cheerfully and loudly the sound of their music floating down to her made her feel even more like an outsider.

Then they were at the guild. The doors opened. There was the odd sounds of muffled conversations and the few grunts of acknowledgement, but most disturbing of all there was hardly anyone in the entrance hall and how silent it really was. Then out of the corner of her eye was the sight of a woman Lucy knew very well surrounded by her very well-behaved four small children.

_'Oh, my gosh is that Juvia?' _

She looked up at Gray to find smiling calmly back at her. Jeza on the other hand had decided it was exciting to see his mother again and ran back to her. "Mummy! Mummy! Look what I found!" He pointed back to Lucy and his father. And then whispered something in his mother's ear.

Juvia stood up in shock and hurried over to where Lucy stood, dumping her seemingly most recent baby in her husband arms, and embraced Lucy as if greeting a long lost best friend. It took Lucy a little while to realize that Juvia was crying her eyes out, as she felt her clothes getting wet.

"You have …" She started awkwardly. "...five very beautiful children Juvia. You must be very proud of them."

Juvia stopped her crying for a short time to acknowledge the compliment. "thank you, ...'sniff'... 'sniff'... but I have six actually. … 'sniff'... 'sniff'... Zarana is the eldest and has wondered off by herself."

The attention she had gotten from Juvia had sparked some interest from a few other wizards as well it seemed and Lucy started to regret it well she felt eyes bearing into her from all sides.

"LUCY!" A young, dark-haired man, who looked about several years older than her ran up and gave her a massive hug. When he pulled back out of the hug, she saw a massive grin, '_looks like Natsu?'_ and then she recognized him.

"Oh, my gosh! Romeo?"

"There's no need to look so surprised. You seem to be forever giving me reasons and times to get older than you. Now I really am." He looked her up and down. "You still look like you're... what seventeen?"

_'Well, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I suppose.'_

Someone else came up behind him and pushed him aside. "Wow!" A beautiful young woman a year or two older than Lucy, with dark hair, and guns strapped to legs studied her as well. "I remember you. You were the pretty lady with the magic keys that fought in the games when I was five."

"Her name is Lucy, Sharpy."

"Shut up. That's not my name."

"Your not the Lucy from Edolas are you?" She saw a woman with a hat covering her head calling out to her from a table not to far away.

"No." Lucy answered and took another curious look at her. "Lisanna? Is that really you?"

Lisanna got up from her seat and hugged Lucy gently. Lucy knew she had seen a slight bump around Lisanna's mid rim and for some reason a feeling of dread rose.

_Where is her husband? Does she have a husband? Has she and Natsu gotten back together once or twice before? Was I not the first? I always knew Lisanna had had a strong liking for the guy,...man. _

"Who's going to be the lucky father?" Lucy asked trying to sound really interested and kind. She was normally, but she didn't know for sure...

"He's not here right now, but I'll love to introduce you to him when he gets back from his job."

Lucy looked puzzled. "So, it's someone I don't know?" Lucy tried to sound conversational, but she thought she sounded more worried or relieved, and she was.

"No. You didn't meet him. He joined the guild six years ago."

"Oh," Lucy stroked through her hair feeling somewhat releaved but at the same time awkward again and out of place as the once small group had continued to grow to a large mound of curious on-lookers and long lost friends that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Right well I had better start introducing you to the new-members." Lisanna took Lucy by the arm and showed her off to the crowd.

.

Lucy was tired, and the buzz had finally died down. She decided after Lisanna had gotten her a drink from the bar that she would sit quietly in one small corner and read a book that had been left on the table there.

"Your name is Lucy Heartfelia right?" She looked up from her reading and noticed Juvia and Gray's third child, Jeza asked her with a very serious expression on his very young face as he tugged on her clothes.

"Yes, it is." Lucy smiled down at the youngster. Kids were just so cute at this age. "And you are Jeza Fullbuster."

He nodded and bowed politely infront of her. "When I grow up do you want to marry me Lucy?"

_Woah, maybe not quite as cute as all that. He wastes no time. I suppose ... he's like his mother in that way. Crazy kid._

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

Jeza shook his head. "No, I don't mean as 'I'm your boyfriend' I mean as 'you're my wife' when I'm older."

_What is wrong with this kid he shouldn't be thinking about this sort of thing when he's this age. _

_He looks like a mini Gray, but acts like a hyperactive Juvia._

She felt the strongest desire ever to see a mini Natsu walk into the conversation and challenge Jeza to fight. Tumbling about on the ground the way their fathers had done before them. But there weren't any sons of Drangoneel in the guild apart from Natsu. She felt a bomb hit her stomach hard as her imagination kicked into high speed.

_It was her fault that Natsu didn't have children. No, that was stupid. There was no way she could have guessed that he might have wanted that._

_Gray and Juvia made such beautiful and gentle kids. What would Natsu's and hers had looked like? Every time Natsu came back to the guild this is what he would see. Maybe this was also what he thought about too._

She suddenly felt very sick at her future...past...something self for even considering another guy. Natsu had always acted as hers. He had always been the first to run to her rescue. He had always wanted to share the tiniest of small adventures with her. He was always the one to cheer her up when she felt deeply depressed. He was always the one to break into her house just so he could see her.

_Who digs up an entire tree and allows it to go down a river just so that it might happen to pass by a friend's house and cheer her up? He wouldn't do that if he didn't love her._

"Well? Do you want time to think about it carefully?" Jeza asked bringing her back to the present.

"Well..." This is so awkward I've hardly had any experience in turning down proposals before and what the second one I've ever got is from a tiny 5 year old. "..you see. I was hoping to marry someone else someday. I'm sorry, but I don't think it will work out."

Jeza pouted and looked like he was going to make a big deal about it when an ice ball hit him in the arm. "OW! Zarana! Stop it! Mum! Zarana is throwing ice at me." He gave his mother the most saddest and upset eyes ever and looked as if he was about to cry.

_Woah, this kid had his parents eating out of his hand. That's so weird. _

"Stop it Zarana." Juvia looked back at her rebel of a daughter with a bit of a glare.

Lucy followed Juvia's gaze and saw another very pretty girl with blue hair, but unlike her mother that was all that seemed to relate her to the well-behaved family. She had her hair cut short and looking really spiky and she carried a somewhat bored expression on her face as if nothing in the guild was good enough for her amusement. Lucy was astonished and somewhat relieved. She definitely was her father's daughter.

"Zarana come down here and say you're sorry to me." Jeza called up to her.

"Come and make me." Zarana goaded.

'KNOCK,'

'KNOCK,'

'BOOM!'

The frontdoors of the guild knocked inwards again and in strode a FairyTail Wizard in shining armour.

"WHERE IS NATSU!" Erza yelled at the top of her voice.

"Not here." Someone else answered back in a very gentle tone.

Gray walked towards her just as she was about to give her second command. Lucy couldn't tell or hear what they were saying, but she knew what the conclusion would be and braced herself for the inevitable. Gray pointed back to her and she waved, not quite sure how she should meet Erza after having been apparently dead for so long. And her calculations were correct. Erza charged across the guild and lifted Lucy up in the air as if holding up a weightless child. And then brought her down into a back-braking hug.

"I have missed you so much Lucy. Natsu is not going to get away with what he has done, but for once I am going to admit I'm glad he did it."

"Er...za... I... can't... breath."

"Oh right." Erza put her back down. "I forgot how small you were."

_'Small? I'm not small?'_

"You know what they say, tiny waist and a big chest gives women bad backs that are a pest." Erza turned Lucy around and pulled her into the centre of the room leaving the young boy and his strange family behind. "Come on! Time to sort out this problem.

"Mummy she turned my water to ice..." Lucy could hear the argument continuing in the background as Erza took her further into FairyTail.

.

.

**End of Chapter 9.**

**Well I hope you guys liked reading that. I didn't get any opportunity to write this over the holidays just as I expected. Oh well. Now you have it! Happy New year!**

**Next chapter to be coming soonish. :D**


	10. The Eyes of a Dragon

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**And now for my very speedy update. :D Here it comes.**

**Author notes = (…..)**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: The Eyes of a Dragon

.

.

Chapter 10:

.

.

Natsu had come back to his house finding it all, but devoid of his most resent treasure.

He had smelt the scent of Gray and Jeza about the front door and when he had kicked down the door in fear that they might have found her. "Lucy! …. Lucy!" He yelled, but too late, she had been taken.

'_How dare they break into __my__ house and take Lucy away! __I will make him pay!__' _

For the briefest of a second he imagined Gray acting all surprised to see Lucy and Natsu felt his blood boil.

'_Where __i__s She?_ _She had better not be with Gray.'_

And then another thought crossed him. Maybe she had just left the house of her own accord and was now on her own way back to the guild. He grabbed another black cloak and a few more essential weapons he was going to need for his next job. And then noticed Lucy night clothes that she had worn the day before beside his spring fountain.

_'Maybe not everything turned out so badly afterall.'_

"At least now I won't have to ask her to drink any." He threw what he needed over his shoulder and strapped them to his back and bolted out the door.

"Lucy. I'm coming don't do anything foolish."

.

.

Lucy came into the back room where Mira had first taken her to go over what the guild members were supposed to do for one another and for what they stood for as a guild. It had been a busy messy room with piles of paper piled up around a massive desk, but now all she saw was Laxus Dreyar and Mira speaking quietly together.

"Where's Master Makarov?" Lucy asked.

Laxus turned back round to the doorway recognizing a voice from the past. "Lucy!" He gave the most genuine smile she had ever seen him give her and made his way over to great her.

Before he could get any closer Mirajane had beaten him to it knocking over chairs and tables to get to her. "LUCY!"

Erza was the one who answered her question. "Master Makarov has passed on from this life three years ago. And the fourth master asked Laxus and Mira if they could look after the guild together, as a sort of joint fifth."

"Erza don't forget that you were asked to do become the master first." Mirajane interrupted.

"But I refused, and I had my reasons." Erza continued, folding her arms and looking seriously at the other two. "We have no time to chat and drink to happy memories of the past. We need to talk about Natsu. He has to be stopped this time."

Lucy looked up in shock at Erza. What had Natsu done that had them on edge?

Erza turned back to Lucy. "Gray said Natsu abducted you from the past!"

Lucy wasn't sure if she should shake her head and support Natsu or tell the truth to Erza. "He did come back to see me, but he didn't drag me here kicking and screaming like how you're implying."

"Lucy." Mira reached out her hand and held onto Lucy's. "Natsu is very unstable at the moment and has used quite a few black magic spells on his enemies. We are just trying to find him and warn him of the power and pain this dark magic will pour on him."

Lucy shook her head in bewilderment. "I will always help you guys when I can, but I don't know if I can do something like this. I wouldn't know what to say. This is Natsu I've really been able to stop him from doing what he has always wanted to do before."

"Please help us."

"Well, what do you want me to do." Lucy asked worriedly.

Erza frowned. "Well it's obvious he is probably coming to get you sometime in the next couple of minutes so I suggest an …..." (Top secret information)

"Just take this with you." Laxus held out a tiny crystal ball.

(You can't know anything else about this mission at this point)

.

.

Natsu quickly reached the guild and instead of entering he scaled the walls and leapt across the roof tops. Until he came to the another entrance into the guild hall building. He quickly sped through hallways and doors until he came into the one Lucy had a hand on the door handle just about to leave apparently. He pulled the door open wide grabbed her and put her over his shoulders just as he had done many times before, and continued to race away.

"Natsu! What do you think you are doing!" Erza called to him as he jump down three flights of stairs, the tone in her voice not harsh or loud, but rather worried and misunderstood.

"Don't worry I won't be here long." Natsu took a hold of Lucy's waist and carefully and quickly pulled her off him. "And by the way. Don't, interfere with Lucy and me."

.

.

He pulled her along fast behind him and she struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Why are you so mad?" He didn't stop and he didn't turn around.

"Natsu, you're hurting my wrist." With that comment he did let go of her and stopped running as well. She massaged her hands and looked up into his face. The gentle expressions she had been used to seeing on his face a day or so before had gone and the hard battle-scared fighter was back.

"What did they say to you?"

"Um, not much more than what you said to me before." Lucy felt confused. Yes, she new that Natsu had always had a bit of thing about laughing at authority, but it had never come across so bitter. Not like this.

"But, what did they tell you? Why did they come to my house to get you? Did you communicate with them or something?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Did or didn't you contact the Guild!"

"No!" She could feel the start of tears beginning. _What the hell is going on?_ "I was just sleeping, and Gray and his son Jeza came into your house looking for you. That was all."

"That's all!?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

She looked up into his dark green eyes and hoped somehow he could read the truth in hers. She noticed again just how dark and mysterious he looked. How much he had lost that essence of youthfulness that he had always seemed to have in an abundance. She saw his eyes soften and a glimpse of a smile, but he didn't pull her into any comforting embrace, but rather he simply turned his back to her and began to walk down through the streets.

Lucy didn't know what to make of it. '_Was this the same Natsu?... Again? What the hell happened to him?__'_

She noticed how his clothes seemed to really reflect him. He looked like an outcast, like the last warrior of his kind, like he had been betrayed. She sighed heavily wondering what he was wanting to do.

"What are you waiting for, Luce?" she looked back at him feeling slightly on edge.

He saw the worry on her face and calmed himself down before beckoning her with the tilt of his head and waited for her to start towards him.

And before she had reached him he had moved on ahead. "Come on. We're going." He called back to her.

_Gone was the carefree man that he had appeared to be in the forest. Was this what he's really like._

"Your strides are so long I can't properly keep up." Lucy said hoping he would slow down just a little bit. "What are we doing anyway?"

"Don't worry it won't take too long."

"Long? Be a bit more descriptive please Natsu."

"We're leaving town."

"What now! But I haven't got any money for a train." That made Natsu stop.

"What on earth makes you think you'll need money or a train for when you're with me?"

"I don't know... for going places perhaps."

"I don't need trains."

She was about to say 'Happy had wings and used to ride on trains', but something in her gut instinct stopped her.

"Okay, so why aren't you just flying up now."

"I don't want people to have any evidence that I was in this city."

It was then that she had noticed that no one nearby was paying her any attention at all to her. It was as if she was ...invisible? As if she didn't exist. "Natsu why isn't anyone looking at us? I mean they seem to be looking through us."

Natsu smirked. "Just a small concealment spell I bought. It hides us from the eyes of non-guild members."

"Why?" Lucy huffed feeling exasperated and tired at being left out of the loop of necessary information.

He came to a stop all at once outside a seedy-looking inn. "Because..." he took her hand in his as he led her inside. "...I don't want too."

He pushed his way in passed the stiff wooden door and through the carved doorway pulling the stumbling Lucy in after him.

_'What on earth was it that Natsu was being so secretive about.'_

.

.

**End of Chapter 10.**

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. :D**


	11. The Castle of Einsveal

**A Natsu and Lucy fanfiction. I don't own FairyTail**

**Hello my dear followers and readers. :D**

**Be assured that I have not abandoned this story, but I have been focusing on my other stories... so Sorry if that displeases you. Wooooops! **

**Anyway, I haven't been having writer's block, but more like editor's block... I have focused on one story for a very long time and it's a bit difficult getting back into another after so long being away from it. **

**Anyway, I'm not giving up. And I apologize for making you wait soooooo long. :D**

**My bad. :D**

.

.

Starlight Stalker: Castle of Einsveal

.

.

Chapter 11:

.

.

The inn was dark and creepy giving off a very musty smell, and the people who were inside weren't that different. Lucy had to stop herself from wrinkling her nose. Natsu pulled her through a few doorways and down a flight of stairs into a wine cellar. He pulled her into the room and locked the door.

"Won't people want to come in here?"

"They don't know that this room even existed anymore." Natsu said.

Lucy felt her mouth drop. _'Doesn't even exist?'_ "Have you put a concealment spell on the door then?"

"Yep." Natsu nodded. His attention however was focused on the floor. He knelt down and started muttering something in a language that Lucy didn't know.

_'Oh, my gosh is he really using different types of magic? Is that spell casting.'_

All of a sudden there was a bright light that appeared beneath Natsu and a small well appeared before him. _'Ah so he had learned to use not only invisibility magic but also concealment magic.'_ Natsu got the bucket that was in a corner of the room and brought it up to the well. Attaching it to a length of rope he let it down. She walked up close to pier over the edge. _'What is he doing with this?' _She heard a loud splash when the bucket hit the water and then Natsu started pulling it back up. Once it had reached the surface Natsu untied the bucket and walked over to the nearby wall.

_'I really don't get this.'_ Lucy looked on, and then felt her jaw drop in shock. Natsu threw the water against the wall and the wall started glowing a bright red colour. And with not much more effect than that Natsu breathed on the dripping rocks with fire chanting incantations as he did so. Lucy saw with every incantation a few more colours appeared in the wall, and before long she had guessed what it was that Natsu had been making.

"Wow! Have you really made a transporter?" She asked walking closer.

The glowing, moving picture on the wall seemed to have lit up as if Lucy was seeing something that was right infront of her only a few steps away. There was a slight breeze on her face that seemed to come from the picture itself and she studied it. It was a dark and mysterious old fashioned castle by the looks of things and she didn't think it looked very nice, but hard and horrible. The castle had a wall around it that was shaped into a octagon, with eight towers at all the main wall joints. It was high on a cliff, or you should say high around a sharp mountain for the very peek of the mountain seemed to pierce through the main castle. The sharp, tallest section of the mountain seemed to come up right through the castle as if the designer himself had actually chosen to make it that way. The castle seemed to grow outwards from this central focus point, and from the rock silvery glimmering lights seemed to shine. The wall looked to be about forty feet high and the main radius of the wall from the mountain/castle was about three hundred meters. And then Lucy saw a green light coming from a tower off to the side of the main castle. It was crooked and bent as if years of it's life had been spent not being cared for, but being neglected and beaten down by the weather.

"Yeah, I learned how to do it after travelling around from place to place. It beats having to take public transport, or risk being seen in flight." Natsu answered. He held out his hand to Lucy and nodded towards the picture. "You ready?"

She looked back at it. _'This is going to be weird.' _Bracing herself inwardly she took a hold of Natsu's hand and he pulled her in. There was a rushing sensation as the world whisked past her in an instant. And she was pulled before the strange castle. She looked up and it and the sharp mountain loomed up before her going higher and higher.

_'It looks terrible, and it's horrible to think this, but Natsu looks like he fits in here.'_

Natsu still holding her hand walked up to the front gates, and pushed them open with one hand. She looked behind her towards the harsh landscape and couldn't see a single living thing the only thing that seemed to live here was the wild wind as it whipped her hair into her face. Natsu kept her close to him and pulled her into the castle immediately and shut the door.

_'So maybe he really doesn't like it out there.' _As Lucy was pulled along the corridors Natsu started filling in the questions she had stated to ask.

"Look. I'm on this job at the moment and it's really important. And I would sort of like your help."

"Really? Are you sure you need it?"

"Yes, and just in case you were wondering." he paused. "I'm working with someone, but I don't know how he will react to seeing you here."

_'Great. He or worse she will simply laugh at me and tell me to get lost, and make an embarrassment out of me.'_

Natsu at last came to this one huge archway that led upwards into the tower that she had seen in the water painting. She followed him up many flights of stairs until they at last came to a room with a beautifully carved little door that led into a brightly lit room. There were many dashes of colours in it. From purples to greens to yellows.

"Wait here." Natsu said at first and then stepped into the room. "Hey. I'm back."

"Ah! Natsu. You're a little later than I thought you'd be. Did you find that celestial mage you said you knew." A voice greeted Natsu.

"Yeah, I did … I had …Well." Natsu stuttered a bit.

"Well, were are they." The voice asked.

"I had to go back … a little way." Natsu explained slowly and Lucy heard his footprints walk back towards the door. He opened it fully and she stepped into the room. The first thing she saw was Jellal a little more wise looking and older than he was in her time, but he looked very much the same as he ever was.

Jellal looked at Lucy in shock and turned on Natsu. "I told you I needed a celestrial spirit mage, but I didn't say anything about raising the dead. Natsu what were you thinking!"

"She wasn't dead from where I found her." Natsu growled back at him.

Jellal sat back down again and sighed. "Where did you get her from?"

"There was an alternative dimension that I was able to bend into." Natsu glared back at him. "Besides it's not like there are many other celestial spirit mages that could help us."

"That's not what I'm saying." Jellal sighed. "You might not think it matters, but pulling someone from one dimension to another can be very damaging to them."

"No. I looked into it." Natsu argued. "There were a few celestrial mages in the past that were able to under their own power travel back and forth through time and space. There was no reason that Lucy couldn't."

"But what about her dimension." Jellal added. "She isn't going to be there anymore. Can you even send her back?"

Natsu didn't look back at Lucy but only seemed to focus on the floor. "We needed a celestrial wizard and I got us one." He seemed to give a nasty glare at Jellal. "If you can't use her then I'll take her away again and find you another." He turned on his feet and left the room. Passing by Lucy briefly.

Lucy looked on in confusion between the door and Jellal. "What are you two doing here?" Lucy finally was able to ask.

Jellal looked back at her and smiled. "I'm sorry for my rudeness. It is good to see you fit and well." He turned around and pointed at a crystal ball in which was glowing a dead and barren land. "As to what we are doing I'll make it clear. There was a huge battle in these lands long ago and thousand died because of the curses of witches and sorcerers that came to take it." He pulled out a map, and circled half of it. It was huge. Aches and and aches of land. "This entire area has been cursed. Nothing grows and nothing has lived there for a long time. I have been studying an ancient ritual that nulls curses, and I think I can activate it, but I need someone else who uses celestial magic to aid me." He looked back at her.

_'So Natsu really just brought me back for this?'_

"So why is this such a secret. Why are the members of Fairytail talking about Natsu in a bad way?" Lucy asked.

Jellal paused and looked around. "Well, some people might say that we are in forbidden territory. These maps and places have been eradicated from public records to prevent anyone from ever treading here. I have put up a defensive barrier around the castle, but when we do leave many people with magic sensing lacrimas will be able to detect the use of dark magic on us. Not because we ourselves are using it, but because we are studying it to try and purify it." He held up such a magic sensing item and to Lucy's horror it indeed made him appear as if he was leaking with the stuff.

"What about Natsu? Is he going to be alright? What is he doing here?" Lucy asked worried.

"He's fine. I have made sure that the both of us are purified upon leaving and arriving at this castle. I asked him to come here for his powers of detection and able to sense a person's presence nearby."

"But didn't you say that no one came near here because they didn't know about it?" Lucy frowned.

"Yes, I did, but the curse here is so strong that some of the dead have the same power as the living."

"Oh." Lucy folded her arms, sat down on a large, soft purple sofa and shut her mouth in shock. _'This thing was crazy!'_

She looked around in mystery and wondered what the map of magnolia might looked like if this curse was indeed lifted. She hadn't ever really been able to reverse a real curse before. Not one like this.

"So, what do you say? Are you willing to help us? It might take a long while." Jellal asked.

"How long?" Lucy looked back at him, but heard a scuffling of feet behind her.

Natsu came back through the huge doorway and walked up to her. In his hand he held out to her a plate of food which was covered in piles of delicious food. "Maybe a few years, maybe a several." Natsu answered instead.

She looked back up at him and saw that he was serious. "Natsu. I can't be away from everyone for..."

"You won't have to be." Natsu interrupted. "If you really want to go back to where you came from at the exact time you left, we can do that."

"How?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

Natsu sat down beside her and lifting up the plate between them picked off a piece of meat took a bite from it, swallowed it, and then held the rest of it out to Lucy. "I promise, if you don't want to stay here after we have lifted the curse then I will find a way to send you back to your world/timezone thing." He said truthfully and seriously.

"So, wait... you think you can send me back to the same timezone?" she felt a huge wave of hunger hit her as the smell of the food finally started to make her feel famished.

He nodded with a frown on his face. "After you spend just a few years here then yeah. I think so. If you still want too. I came to get you from that different time zone didn't I?"

_'What did he mean still want too. Of course I would want to!' _

She took the piece of meat from Natsu's hand and took a bit from it. It tasted amazing just as she'd expected from the smell.

He put the plate on her lap and leaned in to kiss her neck. Just feeling his breath on her neck was almost too much for Lucy and she shuddered when he kissed her. _'Why does my neck feel so sore and sensitive __anyway__?'_

Jellal stepped forward. "Wait a moment Natsu. If Lucy doesn't want to be here then you shouldn't make her." He walked towards the two of them and Natsu stood up and stepped away from Lucy giving Jellal some space. For the first time Lucy noticed that Jellal seemed to have been seriously injured in a fight of some kind and in his hands he was holding a strange but beautiful blue staff that was glowing from an unknown material substance. He took a few more steps forward and leaned down towards her. "Lucy." He asked kindly. "What is it that you want to do?"

She couldn't help but feel a little intrigued as to what exactly these two had teamed up to fight against and what sort of curse this thing was and how they could go about destroying it. '_And even if I do go back to my time... what exactly do I do for my friends. I have fun. I smile. I encourage. I lose a fight. I get saved by Natsu and that's the end of the story. Here... it's Natsu that needs my powers, and it's for something really important and different. We're not fighting monsters, but curses... I'm not very good at this sort of thing because I have never done this sort of thing very often. But here Natsu needs me, for two years... that is a long time, but if what he says is true and he can take me back to the exact time I left it shouldn't be a problem right?' _

She rubbed her lips together thinking about it carefully. '_The point of the matter is if I leave now it will be fine. I will go about my life living with my carefree friends, relying on them too much in battles and not knowing if Natsu might or might not be having feelings for me. Or I can stay here and __learn more about this Natsu..."_ She looked back at him standing a little way away._ "__and experience first hand what it feels like to use my own powers at their full, __and__ not for a blasted enem__y'__s plan, but to help a friend.' _She breathed out a sigh.

_'And the Natsu from this alternative future world actually wants me, __unlike in Edolas he isn't a wimp, and unlike at home he doesn't hold back__. __(in the romantic sense)__'_ She felt a blush run over her cheeks. '_I really want to see how far he wants to take me. __That's not so bad is it? He is a very close friend afterall, and I have been wanting him to approach me now about this subject for some time. He just didn't get the hints. Do I really want to go back to that young and stupidly innocent Natsu just yet, and leave this Natsu sad and lonely. No.'_

So it was decided. "I'll stay for a few years then."

Jellal nodded. "Very well." He held out his hand and Lucy took it. "Welcome to project STARLIGHT at the castle of Einsveal."

.

.

**Well, I have finally written this cool chapter. To tell you guys the truth I wasn't quite sure which way I wanted to take this story, but this seems to be the right way for now.**

**I hope you guys haven't decided to delete your accounts because you haven't read a chapter for this story for a while, but here goes. **

**I hope you liked it. :D**


End file.
